For the Love of Science
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Donatello is determined to help Willow regain what was lost to her, but will she give in or stay the way she is?


For the Love of Science

A/N: Here's yet another one shot in my Falling Leaves series. I know I'm getting these things out quickly, but that's how it goes when you don't want to lose the idea. I haven't done anything with Willow and Donnie yet, so I figured now was the time. This story contains spoilers for chapter nine of Falling Leaves, so I'm just warning you that there will be references to that. If you haven't read that chapter or that story, I highly suggest you do so in order to know what's going on. I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, Willow Green, Cynthia Lee, and anyone else not associated with TMNT.

Summary: Donatello is determined to help Willow regain what was lost to her, but will she give in or stay the way she is?

Willow's meditation was interrupted by a stream of cursing coming from Donatello's lab. Had she still been human, Willow probably wouldn't have heard it as clearly unless she was closer to the lab. However, with her advanced hearing, she was able to make out every word, and it surprised her. Donnie was normally the most reserved out of the Turtles and very rarely resorted to using foul language. Deciding she needed to see what was troubling him, she got up off of her mat and proceeded to the lab.

She knocked on the door and asked, "May I come in, Donnie?"

"Sure," Don said forlornly.

Willow entered the lab and saw that he was hunched over his table, a mess of beakers and various chemicals spread out before him.

"What seems to be the problem, Donnie?" she asked gently.

"I'm trying to come up with more retro-mutagen to restore you to your human form," he answered.

"You did it once before, Donnie, so what seems to be the trouble?"

"There doesn't seem to be any mutagen left," he said.

"But why would you want to do this? Don't you like me as a mutant?"

"I do, but I just keep thinking about all of the things you're missing. You can't see your mom, you can't get a job, and you can't go out all of the time like you used to. I just try to put myself in your place and wonder how I would feel if I was in your position?"

"And how would you feel, Donnie?"

"I would feel awful about it, and I would wish to be changed back. Heck, I wish I could be human right now just to do things I could never do normally."

Willow's heart broke for the smart Turtle. And as she thought about what he said, she also thought about what he was proposing to do. Yes, it was tempting for her to say she wanted him to do it. She could get back to her own life and activities as she had before. She could visit her mother on Sundays and shop with Cynthia on the weekends. She could go to her dojo and see her students just as she always did before.

But then she remembered that she was now labeled a missing person. No one would ever believe she had come back. And even if she did, how could she explain her absence to everybody?

"I'm sorry, Donnie, but I don't think that's a good idea," she said.

"Why not?" Donnie asked. "You could become human again and resume your life just as you did before. No one would have to worry over you ever again."

"But I'm labeled as missing, Donnie," she pointed out. "If I just show back up, the police are bound to ask questions about where I was. And when they find no injuries or signs that I was kidnapped, they're going to wonder where I was and why I would leave so abruptly. You heard Edith on the news. I would never have just left my clients like that. If I showed back up, it would be confusing for everyone. I just can't go through that."

"But missing people do come back," Don protested. "And you could just say you were kidnapped and that they didn't harm you."

"But then they'll be searching for people who don't exist," she reminded him. "I can't lie to the cops. You know that wouldn't be right."

Don sighed. "You're right, Willow. I'm sorry. I didn't really think about that. I just wanted to give you your life back. I know you're not happy with what happened to you."

"And how do you know that?" she asked him.

"I heard you crying the other day," he answered. "I heard you and Sensei talking about it, and I just thought that maybe you wanted your life back. So, I figured if I did it, you would be happy again."

Willow gathered Donnie into her arms. "Donatello Hamato, I admit that at first I was upset about being turned into a mutant. I was worried about everything I would lose now that I wasn't human anymore. But after living with you guys, I've realized exactly what I have gained. I have a new family now, and I wouldn't trade that for the world. You, your brothers, and Splinter are the best things that ever happened to me. And as for my old life, that's just the way it is. I still have Cynthia as my friend, and that's the best part. My mother is regressing, so it's not likely she'll ever remember me anyway. And as for my students, I'll miss them, but I can still keep an eye on them and make sure they're okay. Maybe one day, in the near future, I'll meet them again and talk to them. But as for now, this is what I want. Being a mutant isn't that bad, and the best part is that I have others who know what I'm going through and what I've gone through. That's all that matters. Thanks for thinking of me, Donnie, but I'm fine the way I am."

"Okay, Willow," he said. "I understand."

"But it still means the world to me that you wanted to do this. You truly are a rare gift for this world."

"Thanks, Willow," Don said. "I'm glad you're here, too."

She kissed him on the cheek and then left his lab so he could work on other projects. She headed back to the dojo and found Splinter was sitting there waiting for her.

"Is everything all right, Willow?" he asked her.

"Yes, everything's fine," she answered and told him of her conversation with Donnie.

Splinter nodded. "Yes, I can see Donatello wanting to do this for you. He wanted to do the same thing for me as well when we were trying to restore April's father."

"And what did you say?" she queried.

"I told him that I already had my life here and that I was happy the way I was."

She nodded. "That's what I told him, too. I told him that I was happy with my life and everyone in it. I know that I've lost some things, but I've gained a lot, too, and that's all that matters right now."

"Yes, that is very true. I hope Donatello understands."

"I think he does."

"Good. Shall we get back to meditation?"

"Yes, I think we should."

The two continued their meditation, but Willow still thought about Donnie. He was truly an unselfish soul, and it was a shame that the world didn't know of him or his genius. But she hoped that one day the world would know of Donnie's intelligence and good heart and that they would learn from his example. Because if there was one thing Willow knew it was that the world could learn a lot from the Turtles and Splinter.

22222

 _I know Donnie must be disappointed about what I said, but I hope he won't be mad. I was tempted to take up his offer, but I knew it wasn't a good idea given the circumstances surrounding my disappearance. There are many things I have lost, but there are many things I have gained, and I must focus on that instead. I do hope that in time everyone learns about Donnie, and I want to do something for him if I can. He deserves it because he always thinks of others and never of himself. No matter how frustrated he gets at one of his brothers for breaking something, he will do all he can to fix it. That's the type of kind spirit Donnie has, and I love him for it._

 _And I am sure that Don will keep doing great things because that's just who he is. All of the Turtles have been raised well, and it shows in their manners and kindness that they display. That's always an important thing to have._

 _Well, I had better get to bed. More exciting days are sure to come._

 _Until next time,_

 _Willow_

A/N: And so ends another one shot. I'm not sure if I'll have any more of these just yet, but if I do, I'll be sure to post them up. I hope you enjoyed this one. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.

And if you haven't read the other stories in my Falling Leaves series, feel free to do so. You can find them on my profile.


End file.
